Kamen Rider Decade: PPP world stopover
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: As Tsukasa and the gang are going to the Shinkenger world, A mission is offered to Tsukasa: Protect Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré. but can he do it right, and stop the General's plan, or will Narutaki blow it all up again? set after ep. 23
1. To steal a princess…

**After a long hiatus in doing Kamen Rider Stories, Here's my first Kamen Rider Decade story in the Kamen Rider Section. This time, Tsukasa and the gang enter a world that they must protect… for now.**

**Hope you enjoy this story! Read and comment if you want.**

**The setting is after episode 23, and before episode 24, of Kamen Rider Decade. The world they went in this story is the world of… Princess Protection Program.**

Chapter 1: To steal a princess….

Tsukasa and the others were to go now to the Shinkenger world, only for one person to come in and ask their services. Natsumi Hikari said, "How did you get here?"

The lady said, "I just went inside to inform you of something. I saw your friend," then looks at Tsukasa, and continues, "and he's good. I noticed he saved this place from a harsh brainwashing, and I knew from that point, he's fit to be a part of our organization."

Eiji Hikari said, "You don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?"

The lady introduced herself. "I am the director of the secret organization who seeks to protect princesses throughout the world. My organization is the **Princess Protection Program**, and He's fit to be our latest agent on a mission to save a place. Your friend, Tsukasa Kadoya, is fit for the role."

Yuusuke Onodera was smitten by the words. "You mean he gets to save princesses?"

The Director said, "Yes, young man. That's the job of our agents."

Tsukasa Kadoya said, "Madame, not to interrupt, how did you know my name?"

The DIrectored chuckled and said, "We analyzed your data and you came out wonderful."

Tsukasa replied, "I'm sorry, we have a mission to save other worlds, Thanks for the offer."

The Director then said, "Well, at least dispatch you for one mission?" Tsukasa looked at the others and the others nodded at him, with Yuusuke smiling at him with a thumbs-up on both his hands.

Tsukasa sighed and said, "Okay, but just this once. I'll take it." With that said, The Director said, "Very well then special agent Kadoya, shall we go?"

Yuusuke said, "I'll show up later. Just go, and enjoy!"

As Tsukasa got out of the Hikari Studio, he notices he has a uniform, and the Hikari Studio is a beautiful house in the area. The Director said, "Well then. Let's go to your assignment." They rode a limousine and drove away.

Inside, The Director gave Tsukasa an assignment and she said, "Tsukasa, your assignment here is to be the guardian and escort of Princess Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré of Costa Luna. I believe in your abilities to defend her at all costs, so good luck. We're counting on you."

Tsukasa said, "Is this tough? Or it is simple?"

"As I said, it's simple. You just have to protect her at all times."

The Limousine stopped at the place and Tsukasa said, "This is the place? So, I should begin, then." The Director said, "Again, agent Kadoya, good luck." Tsukasa stepped out and the Limousine left. Tsukasa then went inside the palace. But unknown to him, Daiki Kaito was also in Costa Luna to do a task of his own- steal the place's treasure.

Meanwhile, Princess Rosalinda was preparing for her coronation to lead Costa Luna. After preparing for the practiced crowning ceremony, she sees Tsukasa and she said, "You must be agent Kadoya. Glad to meet you, Tsukasa." Tsukasa said, "Your highness, it's an honor. You can trust me."

Princess Rosalinda told Tsukasa of this place and she even told him, "You'll like it here, with your job and all." Tsukasa said, "Thank you your highness. I'll keep it in mind."

During the coronation practice, Daiki was able to get inside the palace undetected and for this, even stole formal dresses to do so and assuming the guise of Renji Hayabusa. He then blend into the rest of the people to see this, and prepared his DienDriver to interfere.

The Priest began the practice and when he was about to place the crown on Princess Rosalinda, Daiki shot the crown on the side, leaving a smudge and hitting the chair. The others were terrified and Tsukasa said, "It can't be…" Daiki shows up on the walkway and said, "You must be the treasure of this world, and such a beautiful treasure like you don't belong in this place, you belong to MY COLLECTION." After saying it shot another shot to bring chaos and General Kane, who was supposed to stop the coronation, said, "This guy knows how to take things by force! But he has no right to take the kingdom away from me!"

He then took Princess Rosalinda by the wrist and said, "You're coming with me, Princess Rosalinda. You're mine now." The Princess was powerless to do something, but Tsukasa followed them in pursuit.

As Daiki was about to prepare to escape to the next world, Tsukasa showed up in front of Daiki and said, "Daiki! Why are you kidnapping her?" Daiki said, "Well, This girl is the treasure of this world. And she's coming with me to be a part of my collection. She'll live with me for a long time, under my watchful eye."

Tsukasa said, "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing. You stopped getting treasures from other worlds, and now you'll get her?"

And a gun shot makes Daiki let go of Princess Rosalinda and onto Tsukasa, prompting him to say "Let's go your highness, before it's too late!" so Tsukasa ran away with her and Daiki saw the person who shot him- Agent Mason. "You sir, are going to be sorry." Daiki ran away and said, "Whoever you are, you'll pay someday!" and jumped out of the palace.

As they were going away, General Kane has taken the whole country in his hands. And as Tsukasa and Princess Rosalinda were leaving, her mother, Sophia, told her that she'll be fine but Princess Rosalinda doesn't want to leave her. Sophia said, "Take this locket and go. So you'll always remember me until you come back." After the hug, they leave, and they made it on the Helipad and Tsukasa said, "You're the one that helped me."

Agent Mason said, "Yes. As a fellow agent, I saved you and Princess Rosalinda's life. We have to go now."

They boarded the helicopter, and Princess Rosalinda took one last look of her mother who was looking from the terrace of the palace.

General Kane said, "Even though your daughter is taken away from this place, you're left here. But I will soon find out where she is."

Sophia said, "You will never find her. Ever." She was then taken by the soldiers and he called for Daiki. He said, "You're a good person to hang around with. You're now my best henchman."

Daiki said, "Why would I want to be your henchman?"

General Kane said, "You took the Princess by force. So I'm going to help you get her back by finding her in my place."

Daiki said, "Suit yourself. I'm only going to get the princess as my own, but you keep this place. I'm off." As Daiki left, General Kane said, "Tell you what. Keep the princess, just do what I'm telling you."

Daiki said, "Deal." Then they shaked hands.

As they shaked hands, Narutaki was looking somewhere and said, "So… the Princess is the target of Daiki and that guy… perfect. And I didn't even plan for this." Then he vanished.

**It looks like General Kane and Daiki have something planned out. What are they planning?**

**And Tsukasa successfully save Princess Rosalinda from Daiki's plan. What will happen next?**

**Better stay tuned for the next chapter. And of course, comment if you wish.**


	2. The girl who cried Blancwing

**Ok here's the continuation of Decade's PPP stopover, this time, we'll see a new character that Tsukasa didn't even know who she was.**

**So enjoy the story and please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Decade or PPP.**

Chapter 2: The girl who cried "Blancwing"

Tsukasa, Agent Mason and Princess Rosalinda ended up in an island, which was the hideout of the PPP. As they went to the secret door there, Princess Rosalinda said, "My mother is still there. Will she be alright?" Tsukasa said, "Don't worry your highness; as long as you're in the Princess Protection Program, your mother is safe." Agent Mason said, "Tsukasa, here we are. If you please," the he showed Tsukasa a button and Tsukasa pressed it, and went inside.

The place they went in is an elevator to an underground area where the Princess Protection Program is. The Director then showed up in the screen and told Princess Rosalinda all she need to know about the secret organization, and then as the door opened, The Director came to see them. She said, "Good job Agent Mason and Agent Kadoya. Well," she looked at Princess Rosalinda and continued, "Welcome, Princess Rosalinda. Welcome to the Princess Protection Program."

As they walked, The Director showed the Princess everything in the organization and after a few minutes, she told the Princess, "Princess Rosalinda, you will undergo a change so General Kane won't find you. This way please…"

They made it in the room where she will undergo change. As the stylists were about to cut her hair, she said, "Stop!" then after a long pause, she said, "I want to see Agent Kadoya, I only trust Agent Kadoya."

While they were walking, Tsukasa said, "Your highness, you have to do this. Otherwise the guy that shot you in the crown will come back for you. Don't worry; Me and agent Mason have a way to separate you from the others." Princess Rosalinda said, "Are you sure? I'm just… not ready or something. I'm worried."

Tsukasa said, "Trust us. We know what we're doing." She nodded and said to the others, "I'm ready."

After the change, The Director came back and said, "From this point on, you are no longer Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré of Costa Luna. From this day on, you are now known as Rosie Gonzales. But… we still don't have a place for you to stay somewhere in the world…"

Agent Mason said, "I have an idea, Madame. I can take her in with my daughter in Louisiana. Tsukasa, care to come with me?"

Tsukasa said, "Well since this is a priority, I'll come." The Director said, "Good luck you two. Her fate depends on you two." With that said the two agents left.

As they got to Louisiana, Agent Mason said, "Rosie, welcome to Louisiana. This where you'll stay until the dictator is gone."

As Rosie went inside and went to Carter's room, Carter just arrived from school. Agent Mason decided to introduce Tsukasa to her and when he saw her, Agent Mason said, "Oh, I would like you to meet my daughter, Tsukasa. She's Carter Mason. Carter, my new friend Tsukasa."

"Nice to meet you Carter."

Carter said, "I didn't know my dad had a friend in his part-time job. Nice to meet you Tsukasa."

"A pleasure to meet you too."

"Ok Tsukasa I have to go. I have more things to do."

She then left as the other two decided to spend more time talking about something. As Carter went in and saw Rosie, she said hi, the princess said hi back. But as Carter was about to go out of the room, she then realized someone was inside her room.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sent by your father to stay with you."

"You're a princess?"

"Yes, and my real name is Rosalinda Maria Montoya Fioré of Costa Luna. And you are?"

"Carter Mason. Excuse me for awhile…"

"You are excused."

As she left, she immediately went to her father and said, "I don't remember my dad bringing home a princess from his job, because you would usually bring me home souvenirs from a foreign country."

"The Princess is here for safekeeping reasons Carter. She can't go home yet until things are settled back in Costa Luna."

"Oh ok. Looks like I have to settle with her for then." She then leaves for the town and Tsukasa said, "I guess your daughter is, um, ungrateful?"

"She's just like that. Well because she's not used to bring someone in the house that important."

Tsukasa just giggled for awhile.

As Carter made it to the town proper, she saw kidnappers and one of them held a boy in hostage. "Nobody moves or something tricky, or this boy dies!"

As Carter saw this, she decided to find the nearest reflection and brought out her Advent Deck and a belt formed on her. Carter did a pose and shouted, "HENSHIN!" she inserted her deck in the belt and she transformed into a Kamen Rider. Once it was done, she dashed to the scene.

She then threw her sword in the kidnappers and it exploded. After the explosion, one of them said, "Who did this?" then they saw that the kid is no longer in their hands. They then heard a laugh and saw in the top of the building and both of them shouted, "WHO ARE YOU?!?!"

While it was happening, Tsukasa just arrived and saw her. "A… Kamen Rider?"

"The rider of the carefree wind, KAMEN RIDER… FEMME!!!"

After which she jumped down and returned the boy to his mother. "Thank you Femme! You save my boy!" then she gave her a lollipop and the boy said, "Thanks Femme! You saved my life!" She said, "No problem, that's just my job. Now if you'll excuse me I have some bad folk to repel."

Tsukasa then recognized the voice and said, "That voice sounds familiar to me… wait a minute!"

As Femme dashed and attacked the two kidnappers, Tsukasa decided to join in and he shouted, "HENSHIN!"

_KAMENRIDE ~ DECADE_

He then fired at one of them and an explosion occurred which showed the kidnapper's true form: an Orphenoch! Femme said, "So that's your true selves, eh? Let me show you my strength."

_SWORD VENT_

A lance came to her and used it to slash the enemy.

_ATTACKRIDE ~ SLASH_

Decade helped out and they both attacked the Orphenochs but they later counterattacked throwing both of them in the ground. Femme got up and used another card.

_ADVENT_

A Swan attacked them and Decade decided to finish off the two of them.

_KAMENRIDE ~ FAIZ_

_FINAL ATTACKRIDE ~ FAIZ_

He jumped and shot two funnels at the two Orphenochs and kicked both of them, resulting to their destruction. Then became Decade again and he said, "Good job there." But he was ignored as the townfolk cheered and congratulated Femme (Carter) then Decade. Then he thought, _she must be the hero in their area._

Femme thanked all of them and she said, "Ok people it's over, you can now resume your normal lives. Everything is ok now… all of you can leave now."

As the people left, she then faced Decade and said, "Why did you take that last shot away from me? Wait a minute- you're the destroyer of worlds, Decade?"

"I, uh, no I'm not. I'm just a passing-by Kamen Rider-"

"Like I would believe you." Then she attacked Decade and she was successful by slashing him 3 times and he fell to the ground. "Now you're toast."

_FINAL VENT_

She jumped high alongside her Advent Beast, Blancwing, and she did a rider kick but someone shot her in the head, causing her to fall down. Decade then saw who did it- Kuuga Pegasus.

"Yuusuke!"

"I told you I'll follow suit Tsukasa. Believe me now?" then he helped him get up.

As Femme got up, her helmet cracked and it shattered, revealing who was the face underneath the helmet- Carter Mason.

"Carter?"

As Tsukasa de-henshined, Carter was shocked. "Tsukasa?"

The two exchanged looks and Yuusuke said, "You two know each other?"

The two were bewildered at what they saw. Carter can't believe the person she was attacking was Tsukasa, and Tsukasa can't believe that Carter Mason and Kamen Rider Femme was one person.

**Secrets, Secrets! The two hidden identities are now busted!**

**What would be the next thing in store for the two riders? Until next time!**


End file.
